


Honey and Lilacs

by Omniblacklight



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Aromatherapy, Dancing, Double Penetration, Dual Bulges, F/M, Lapdancing, Old work, Oral, more like tentacles, tea time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-10
Updated: 2012-09-10
Packaged: 2017-11-13 22:58:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/508636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omniblacklight/pseuds/Omniblacklight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose invites Sollux into her home for some tea, honey, and later a lesson in music and movement.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Honey and Lilacs

**Author's Note:**

> Had a drabble on notepad filled with 13 unfinished ideas/stories from various fandoms (mostly Homestuck). Used a randomizer and got #08, which was a Sollux/Rose pairing. Tweaked it, and finished it up for here. 12 more unfinished blurbs left to do =D

A spring snow, blades of green frozen grass sticking up from the cold frozen substance, trees with new growth doomed before they started. Such things were common here Sollux had been told. Luck had it when the troll had finally agreed to visit for a chat weather would ensure the night before would bring about the unpleasant frost. But the two of them had been getting along so well through the walls of colorful font and hours of pestertrolling that a little cold weather wasn't going to get in the way.

 

If bringing a human home sounded like a remotely good idea he would have done that, preferring the warmer temperature.

 

Sollux wore the long sleeved yellow and black striped sweater Rose knitted at an alarmingly high speed the night of the frost and a pair of gray slacks that did little to keep the chill from biting at his legs. Rose had learned through pesterchum the troll had nothing considered warm clothing, he rarely left his hive and when he wasn't planning to be outside long. The husktop kept his room rather cozy. While Rose didn't intend on taking a troll to town with her she didn't want him to be uncomfortable. She didn't run the heater every time a chill hit either; having enough sweaters and scarves to be warm the day or two it remained but tried to warm her little home best she could before his arrival.

 

Rose had moved into the city, living in a two story duplex with a perfect view of the streets and within walking distance to most of the stores downtown. Most of her space contained books, candles, and collections of stones and insects. It was quiet enough, her neighbor an older woman with a habit of baking too much. She reminded Rose of John's father and was always bringing over a few extra cupcakes.

 

In a flash he stood in front of her, wearing the sweater and pushing his dual colored glasses up higher on his nose. Teleportations like that over such distances always left him feeling a little dizzy. Anticipation and excitement didn't help. Rose was one of the humans he could get into debates with and not have it turn into some stupid which one of us is smarter kind of thing. She was easy to get along with and learn from, held herself with such confidence and took her time to think things through. That's what had started the attraction.

 

Rose appeared genuinely surprised. It had been years since they had seen each other and Sollux had grown. He was still tall, mostly limbs. She had been prepared for a larger Sollux while knitting the sweater but not quite like this. His horns had grown too, longer, sharper, but no thicker than before. 

 

Sollux raised a hand, smiling slightly. He had to look down at her, Rose's head barely reached his shoulders. He didn't fail to notice the changes in her either. She wore a black turtleneck sweater and tight dark jeans, her hair cut short around her head, maybe a little longer than she allowed sweeps before. Still as milky white as before, lean, but with curves she didn't have before. Mostly soft curves at her chest and hips, but she had rump. A nice one, Sollux thought to himself before Rose said something in greeting drawing his eyes to her dark painted lips.

 

"Oh yeah! The thnapth made it eathy, thankth." Sollux was glad Rose had been kind enough to think of his horns, having made snaps on the right shoulder of the sweater. Once his claws stopped snagging the yarn the rest fell right into place.

 

Rose nodded softly, her hair so beautiful and pure, Sollux watched it bob with her head and smiled as she turned away flicking her wrist indicating she wanted him to follow while giving him a perfect view of that jean-clad rump.

 

"I made tea." Rose said as she poured hot dark brown liquid into two dark blue teacups, sliding one to Sollux. "It will warm you, and is nothing like coffee." She added when his nose crinkled up.

 

Sollux found himself staring as they slipped into conversation. He stared at her lips, watching as each word slipped out of them elegantly, beautifully crafted from the human's voice box and ringing pleasantly in the troll's ears. Like a siren's song he was falling fast for it. He wondered if she could sing and if she could he'd just die.

 

When he took a drink and immediately grimaced Rose laughed, Sollux was sure it wasn't only the tea making his body feel warmer.

 

"Oh I'm sorry, here." Gently she pushed a small tray towards him. A bowl of sugar, cream, and honey. She had already placed a cube in her teacup and had been stirring gently, picking up the conversation where it had left off. Sollux eyed the honey, ever since the mind-honey incident he'd been careful. But this was human bee honey, he'd learned more about humans and their culture from Karkat(always craving something new to read up on). Sometimes more than he wanted to know but usually around the level of information he asked for.

 

Spooning some into his cup he mimicked her stirring, watching as the honey melted and blended into the drink. He took a slow drink. It was hot, still had that bitter flavor of the tea but the taste of the honey complimented the tea. He closed his eyes, feeling the drink warm his throat and stomach, his muscles relaxed, it felt pleasant here now that he let it soak in.

 

It took him a few moments before he noticed Rose had stopped talking to him. Hesitantly he looked at her, she was smiling, elbows on the table and hands folded, propping her chin up.

 

"I assume the honey did the trick?"

 

Sollux swallowed, the slight smirk in her lips and the way her eyes glittered caught him off guard. He nodded, finding his throat too dry to speak, taking another long drink. She sipped on hers, refilling their cups. Rose wanted to hear him speak more, feeling like she was monopolizing the conversation, so brought up coding, hacking, mentioning her mother and Dave's skills, while not understanding it completely herself. This gave Sollux an opportunity to explain it and, more importantly, speak as well.

 

Rose found that lisp utterly adorable. Every time he'd lick his lip off or say something that required more use of that split tongue she could think of a thousand and one interspecies things to do with it. Silently she chastised herself. Being ectobiologically related to a Strider does not encourage one to behave or think like one. The invitation was, and still is, friendly. A nice, friendly chat. She had invited several over in small groups before but this time... Something about Sollux said she should invite him alone. Honestly she didn't see him mouthing a word, he'd probably let the conversations go right through him until someone forced him into one.

 

An hour, maybe two passed, and Sollux's attention was suddenly brought to the window as a car passed, blaring music much too loud at a clashing and booming tempo. He grunted and rolled his eyes. "Do all humanth have awful hearing? That thoundth terrible." Rose smiled, tapping her finger on her lip. It was a horribly wicked idea.

 

"Not at all. We each have our own tastes and plenty to chose from." Sollux shook his head and took another drink from his cup of the second pot of tea Rose made for them. "What'th the point of it?" He's asking for it now. If they had music they must not have simply allowed it to play for no good reason. "Stress relief, exercise, dancing.. It is hard to pick one 'point' to music, it's been a part of human culture since our existence. I personally like to dance, but I prefer something more fluid than what you heard assaulting my house...Something.." Rising from her seat she turned on a pair of speakers on the counter and plugged in a small electronic device that rested beside it, dragging her thumb over buttons until she found something suitable and completely aware of Sollux's gaze following her. "Something to move to.." Sollux's mouth opened as her eyes closed at the last word, her hands brushing her hair back as the music began.

 

It was slow at first, a steady beat, and as the music began to rumble in Sollux's chest Rose's hips twisted and gyrated with it, arms at first near her hips, dragging fingers over the skin peeking out from under the hem of her shirt, up her ribs and through her hair, in the air over her head. Her feet slid on the floor, rising and falling and as her hands grasped her knees, legs parted and back dipping down at a particularly interesting part of the song her lips mouthed the song and she looked lost in the sound.

 

Sollux barely registered the music though she was clearly attempting to demonstrate it's uses. He felt in a trance, watching Rose's body move in ways he didn't think humans were capable of. She was so flexible and moved herself with grace even as her body dipped and did things in a way that should never be called graceful and was certainly not at all innocent. That move had to imply something. He didn't notice he spilled half his tea on the table cloth until she turned and looked over her shoulder at him with that soft laugh.

 

"I'm sorry," She said, bringing her hand up to cover her grin. Sollux felt his cheeks heat as he dabbed at the mess with his napkin. "Why are you thorry?" He asked, obviously confused. She leaned down and pressed her finger to his nose. "I hadn't thought I would draw so much attention from you, but I was hoping."

 

"Tho...Um.. I thould be athamed for what I wath thinking about you..Or not?" Sollux said with a no longer embarrassed but instead smug grin. He'd grown more confident with his attempt at flirting, thanks to his friends. This grin twisted with nervousness however as Rose moved closer, dragging her fingertips through his hair to twist gingerly around his upper left horn. "That depends.. Care to share with me what you were thinking?"

 

Sollux relaxed into the touch temporarily, his eyes half lidded behind his glasses. "Nah.." When Rose lifted a hand away, looking confused, actually confused, he smirked. "I'll give you the play by play ath we go."

 

Sollux grabbed ahold of her wrist and gave her a soft tug forward, pressing their lips together, his free hand wrapping around the small of her back. From his seated position he didn't have to worry about bending into the kiss, holding her against him and shifting so their bodies melted into each other while his lips smeared her lipstick. His tongue darted out and drug over them, they had a strange waxy taste mixed with tea and sugar and something not at all the same when kissing another troll.

 

Rose relaxed into his touch, allowing him to manipulate her body on top of him in the chair until they were comfortable. She wrapped her arms around his neck once her wrist was released, legs straddling his, head tilted. The texture in his lips, his skin, his tongue, it was all so different. She drug her soft tongue against his, it was stronger, the two sides curling around hers and pulling it into his mouth carefully avoiding rows of sharp teeth. Rose shuddered, a soft breathy moan against his lips while pressing against him further.

 

"Oh..Wow.." Sollux breathed, breaking from the kiss and releasing her tongue after one more quick lick. He lifted his hands splaying his fingers across her left thigh, pulling her closer. His face pressed between her shoulder and neck and he grinned ear to ear, taking in her scent through the turtle-neck. "You thmell thweet.." She smelled like lilacs and of honey suckle soaps with the lingering aroma of tea leaves on her hands.

 

He smelled like rich earth and hot sun stones, intoxicating but she wouldn't say that out loud unless asked very politely. 

 

Sollux leaned back and looked from the speakers to Rose, lips spreading in a lazy grin after licking his lower lip. "I like the thound of thith one..Could you...?" Rose rolled her hips down once against the crotch of Sollux's pants, drawing a gasp out of him. "Without leaving the comfort of your lap, darling."

 

Rose lifted up to her knees and her hips began to curve and follow the beat, her hands sliding through his hair and over the back of the chair, shoulders lifting and rolling as her spine followed the motion. Sollux let his head rest back on the chair, hands resting on her lower legs rubbing into the denim of her jeans. From this position he was more eye to chest level, not that he complained any. Her hips would only hover above the straining bulge in his pants, she'd brush down all too quickly for him to fully savor the contact instead driving him insane.

 

With a smirk Sollux flicked his claws, Rose's body pushed down slowly by sparkling red and blue strands of energy. It was a strange sensation, making goose bumps rise on her skin but not harming her. She smirked, looking down at him. "Have you considered the repercussions of such actions Sollux?" She questioned, her back arching to press her chest against his and level her stunning and lust gaze at him, swirling with darker tones as she spoke.

 

His reply came in a throaty laugh. "Did you?" His hips raised up against hers and he pressed his painfully trapped bulge against her. She grinned, biting gently at his lower lip. "Point taken." Her hands buried in his hair, fingers pulling at the strands. Her legs gripped him, grinding down onto him on their own accord to match the tune of the music. Sollux groaned and bit his tongue. One clawed hand drifted up her back and drew circles into her shirt.

 

"Wait.." Rose took a breath and smiled, gently lifting Sollux's glasses off and folding them into the collar of his sweater. She kissed below each of his eyes and lifted off of him, walking away swinging her hips to the music. Looking back she held out a hand. "My bedroom is upstairs, I doubt the chair could handle much more abuse." Oh 2hiit, Sollux glanced at the deeply clawed indentions in the wooden chair, he must have dug them out at some point between the regular dancing or the dancing on his lap.

 

The left their shoes at her door. Her bedroom carried the scent of lilacs and honey suckle much more strongly than her skin had, several vases with the clipped plants spread out in the room, and was lit by dark colored candles in red glass. It was a wonderful scent, Sollux felt he could melt away into nothing if not for the hand clasping his own anchoring him to his realm and leading him to the bed done in rich purples and blacks, with a smear of gold here and there in the form of smaller pillows and fine stripes on the curtains, silver mirror above a vanity facing the bed. She kissed him quickly once more before releasing his hand and reaching down pulling her shirt over her skin slowly exposing inch by inch, twisting and dancing like before to the music barely audible all the way upstairs. Sollux stood there staring, smiling, admiring her. 

 

This was really happening. He was watching the beautiful honey haired Rose Lalonde's body dance and reveal her skin, bare herself to him, so intimate, so taboo, it sent thrilling shock waves through his body processing this.

 

She wore a white and silver lace bra, it looked so soft and delicate on her, caging even softer skin below. The color was so pure, innocent, a single ribbon mirroring the color of her eyes in the front. Smiling she stepped forward and placed his glasses on her dresser. Humming softly she expertly undid the snaps on his sweater as if it had been a practiced motion, slipping the garment easily over his head after and winding her arms once more about his shoulders rising on her toes to bring their lips together again.

 

Feeling the soft fabric against his skin sent tremors down to his bulges, which now were writhing against his boxers begging to be freed. She was warmer than he expected against his chest, her body soft and melding into his. He grunted against her lips and drug his split tongue along hers before plunging into her mouth and completely dominating her smaller muscle. A moan vibrated in her throat and he felt her body weaken against him, his hands circled around to support her with a firm grip to that fantastic ass.

 

Finally breaking from the kiss Rose panted, smirking up at Sollux. Her look was matched and he gave her a firm shove onto the bed. She landed on her back and unbuttoned her pants, unzipping them and beginning to wriggle out of them. When she looked back up Sollux had already abandoned the rest of his clothes and had been watching her fight the remainder of hers.

 

Twin bulges, both eager and aching since song one. Rose felt her throat dry. Oh the unexpected but welcome surprises that often appear while in company of trolls. She wanted to admire him first, coming forward on her hands and knees, reaching her right to touch the twin tentacles which curled and squirmed against her palm and wrist.

 

Sollux swallowed, kneeling and holding himself in place with his hands, watching her and wanting her but far too focused on what she was doing to interject. Her lips opened and her tongue slid up one side of a bulge and down the other, her cheek smeared in genetic material. Her eyes fluttered closed as his bulges curled against her face, between her lips, sliding against rounded human teeth and her soft tongue that formed the 'u' shape when she suckled and trembled when she moaned.

 

Sollux's resolve was weakening and he took a shuddering breath, nudging her shoulder away.

 

Smiling as if she'd been given the kindest requests towards something she was dying to get her hands on to begin with Rose backed and watched him but otherwise waited for him to make a move. She wiggled about the bed, shuffling in the bedding and struggling to free herself from her undergarments. Or at least playing it up like it was a difficult task.

 

"Need thome help?" Sollux's eyes flashed and Rose snapped the elastic of her matching thong, licking her lip. "I could use a moment of your time."

 

Sollux smirked, straddling her knees and kissed her hungrily, never mind the sharpness of his teeth, Rose didn't seem to care.

 

Rose's nails scraped on his scalp and dug into his shoulder, her hips rose of the bed and she turned her head, pressing into the kiss. Her lips cut against dangerous teeth rivaling Kanaya's and when she drug her tongue over the tips she felt that burning sting there too, warmth dripping down their chins. Sollux's mouth filled with her taste, so different from her scent. This was metallic, so alive, the taste thick and intoxicating.

 

Sollux's fingers pressed between Rose's breasts, claws ripping through the lace, the torn garment hanging around her shoulders. He palmed a round breast and smiled and the softness breath while she took in the feeling, closing her eyes for a moment focused in on each pinprick of his claws and the warmth in the flesh of his fingers.

 

The way the candles cast shadows over her form.. Gentle light cast over her catching her scarlet stained lips and trail to her chin. A single droplet fell onto her breast between his fingers. Sollux lifted his head once more and flicked his tongue over her lips, savoring the taste.

 

This feeling he could bathe in forever but the scent of her blood and need clouded Sollux's mind. It was different for a troll, Rose had no idea just how much her body was tormenting him and already despite his restrained actions she bled for him so easily. Much as he prided himself on being controlled and snarky he felt like snapping and devouring every offered bite of her.

 

Rose stretched on her elbows, breasts arched in the air and eyes watching as Sollux crawled further up on her. She felt his lips on her jaw line traveling lower and she lulled her head back as his lips trailed down her throat. The exposure of such a vital area made Sollux groan against her flesh and he didn't waste the opportunity, first mouthing the left side of her throat asking silently for permission just in case the human hadn't a clue what she was offering, forgetting just how much Karkat and Rose were alike when it came to erotic literature. She knew exactly what she was in for.

 

When Rose fisted her fingers in his hair and lifted her hips to press against the bulges hovering inches above her he took that as a go and gave into the urge to bite into tender flesh of her exposed throat. Those razor blades Sollux called teeth easily tore the fragile skin in the crook of her neck, the sudden pain mixing with the heat already clouding her mind. Rose's mouth fell open and her body trembled, fingers gripping his skin and slipping down his back. "Rothe...Thith ith really hard to..Well.." He tried putting this simply through his panting. "...It ith..hard to be gentle." He finally managed, his mind clouded with need. He knew it was late to finally mention this to her, but he wanted to make sure the human knew the dangers.

 

The glazed look in Rose's eyes cleared only the slightest when Sollux pulled back, mouth red with blood. Her blood. She licked her lower lip and craned her neck up, drawing her tongue over a stray trail of her own blood and moaned against his skin. "I trust you not to slaughter the fragile human woman before you.." Her words were breathy, she hooked her arms around his shoulders. "Can we please," She accentuated the word with a firm roll of her hips taunting his bulges on to slide and search against her soft skin. "-continue?"

 

Sollux nodded his head dumbly and Rose smiled, kicking her leg off the bed and turning them over. Her breasts were warm against his chest, her fingers ghosting through his hairline and her legs spread out across his hips. She gave him a soft kiss on his lower lip before sitting up, rising on her knees looking much too serene for the situation.

 

From this position he could see all of her clearly, the light from the flickering candles dancing across her skin, the shadows under her breasts and following the curve of her neck. Looking down at him as her palms followed the route from his stomach to his bulges she toyed with him and enjoyed every moment. Eagerly his twin tendrils curled and twisted against her fingers and arm, curiously prodding her softer more sensitive flesh as she guided them up her inner thighs.

 

Propped up on his elbows Sollux gripped gently at her sheets as one brave tendril curled up against the folds of her womanhood and slowly drawn inside eliciting the sweetest of sounds from painted lips.

 

Sollux groaned and his hands took place on her hips, gripping firmly as one tendril began to rapidly thrust up into her, squirming against her walls and making the woman moan and arch and gasp with ecstasy. Her digits gripped at his shoulders, nails digging in vain to make their marks while their human mistress trembled and swore as her body betrayed her. Sollux's split tongue circled her chin and Rose nipped playfully at the tough muscle before drawing her own, more tender tongue against his. Her fingers claimed his cheeks, thumbs pressing just below his ears and arms bent towards herself. She curled against him, moaning helplessly as one of his tendrils thrust deeply into her, the other prodding around the swollen edges of her sex and eventually against the tight pucker of her asshole.

 

As it pushed in Sollux ran his thumb along her navel and downwards towards her sex. It amazed him the differences in their bodies, even as his tendrils pumped within her he was still focused on her beauty. His thumb ran over her clit and she gave a shuddering breathless whine, high and long. He repeated the action, slowly, carefully, studying each movement in her face and listening to the pitch in her voice rise. It was intoxicating.

 

Rose gasped, biting her lip and pulling her torso away from the troll's to take long, trembling breaths. His bulges never once stopped their assault, thrusting and writhing against and within the human's body, causing her to quake and moan against him. Sollux's claws twitched on Rose's skin, drawing fine prickles of blood to the surface. His legs bent, giving her something to rest upon while his tendrils penetrated her erratically, one at her sex the other her ass.

 

Rose's eyes shut, her body prickling with goose bumps and seizing up as she was brought closer to the edges of orgasm. Her hands gripped at his knees, back resting on his legs as his bulges did their duty and brought the two of them towards their peaks. She barely registered Sollux moaning her name as her head snapped back on it's neck and her moan rumbled deep in her throat, back arching and breaks pert in the air as sparks of white invaded her mind and brought her over that steep mountain, over the peak, and slowly, lazily, down into a pleasant haze.

 

Sollux watched in awe as Rose came, her body seeming to glow and her voice singing in the air. His tendrils worked twice as eagerly, setting his nerves ablaze as he took every twitch and twist of Rose's body to memory. He moans her name as his bulges suddenly take to throbbing and grow thick and shorter, releasing his genetic material inside of her through pulsing waves of pleasure.

 

As he slowly comes to Sollux feels his face heat up. He filled Rose as shamelessly as he would a pail, as if it were natural and completely acceptable. Rose's eyes fluttered open, her makeup smeared and hair waved off in haphazard directions. Her fingers twitched against his chest and her smile spread across her face.

 

"You're so ...warm." She mumbled, dark voice sending pleasurable shock waves through Sollux's spent body. He brought his hand behind her head, bringing her down for a lingering kiss. Rose finally broke it, looking calm and collected even as genetic material oozed out from between them and chilled against their bodies. "I'll fetch a towel."

 

Sollux remained laying back on her bed, taking in the strong scents of lilacs and honeysuckle as he listened to the sink run, squishing of a washcloth, sink again. Rose hummed softly to herself with the faded music downstairs, and Sollux focused in on an antique mirror at the side of the bed. He couldn't help but wonder what had gone through their heads. Was any of this normal? Wrong? Right? He let out a slow breath and closed his eyes, feeling his mind wander.

 

Several moments later the bed shifted as Rose's nude form fell naturally on the bed beside him, one arm resting over his hip and her chest against his torso. She looked up to him, placing chaste kisses to his jaw line. He knew then it would be alright. If they could survive a doomed gaming session, they could survive this. Sollux began to laugh softly and, as if it were contagious, Rose joined him.

 

Their laughter filled the room smelling of lilacs, honeysuckle, and the delicate undertones of dark tea leaves drifting up the stairs.

 

Rose carefully laced her fingers within his, and Sollux closed his eyes, a calm smile gracing his lips. They let their bodies rest, ignoring the sounds from the street outside or the speakers downstairs. The candles would burn out, one by one, and the two on the bed would be none the wiser, comfortable in their world, knowing nothing else could disturb them. With their struggles and their plight, it was the least the universe owed them.

**Author's Note:**

> Twas a ship never meant to sail.
> 
> Or something poetic like that.
> 
> See http://omniblacklight-prose.tumblr.com/ for little snippets ahead of schedule or suggest some pairings of your own


End file.
